Halloween Spirit
by Serosa
Summary: Halloween has come, and Yami Bakura finds a new meaning in the night of the dead. geminishipping. prequel to New Year's promise


_**I do not own YuGiOh. I wish I owned Halloween. It belongs to me! (insane laughter)**_

_**Halloween Spirit**_

A lone figure stood by the living room window. The house was empty. Even his hikari, Ryo, was out with his friends. Yami Bakura had taken his spirit form and stayed behind, closing the mental link between them. It was Halloween, the night of the dead… his night… and he should have been out there, terrorizing the mortals. But he wasn't. Because he knew that the pharaoh would just interfere and ruin his fun. What was the fun in celebrating the night of the dead if you weren't allowed to terrorize anyone?

Then, without warning, everything went dark. Or to be more precise: The lights went out. It could have been a power cut resulted by a lightning, had there been a thunderstorm that is. But the waning moon shone on the sky together with the stars, casting a pale light over the city. And besides, Bakura was of the darkness. He didn't need lights to see. He didn't even bother to look away from the view.

Only when he felt a presence did he turn around. The presence was confirmed by the creaking of a door opening or closing. But it wasn't the front door, which meant the intruder was already inside the house. Was it a thief? Bakura chuckled. Did some foolish mortal **dare** to steal from the thief king on his night? Perhaps he'd get to terrorize someone after all. He checked the entire house, but found no trace of the intruder, and still the presence was there.

"That's it," Bakura growled. "Show yourself, you coward!" The only answer was a low chuckle, and then there was silence again. Bakura let out another growl.

"Show yourself!" he shouted. **He** was the one supposed to be doing the terrorizing, not **be** terrorized! Another low laugh, a bit louder this time, was heard. Bakura knew that the fact that he had been heard alone showed that he wasn't up against just any mortal.

"So fearless and proud," a voice mocked in a whisper from behind him. Bakura whirled around but saw nothing.

"Who are you?" he snapped, but instead of receiving an answer he was grabbed from behind and a knife was placed on his throat. The spirit was shocked that not only had his voice been heard, he had been touched… grabbed… quite painfully too.

"I can touch you," his attacker whispered. "That means I can kill you as well."

The former thief king could not accept a situation like this. He could not accept being overpowered, so he ran his elbow into his attacker's side and grabbed the hand holding the knife. He tried to spin them around and trap the intruder with his own weapon, but the other seemed to have read his intentions and the movement ended up sending them both falling over the living room table, breaking it into tiny pieces of wood and glass. It was as if the strangers touch had suddenly made him solid.

Bakura gasped. His attack had backfired, and now he lay on his back, **beneath** the intruder, with the knife still on his throat, and his right arm locked above his head in a strong grasp. A knee was placed on his chest, pressing down until it became hard for him to breath. But at least now he could take a good look at his opponent. What he saw shocked him beyond anything that had happened so far. There was no mistaking the shoulder long silver hair, tanned skin and red coat.

Bakura's silver-haired mirror image leaned down to whisper in his ear:

"I told you that I can kill you, is that what you want?"

"S-shut up. You can't be here! Who are you? What are you…"Bakura snarled. This wasn't happening… It couldn't be!

"Do you really think you're me?" the touzokuou asked, eyes flashing. "You are only a **part** of my soul. **My** part was completed by the millennium ring, just as you are completed by that mortal hikari of yours. This night truly is the night of the dead, don't you think?" The touzokuou let go of Bakura's arm and pulled him up by the front of his shirt before locking his arm around Bakura's waist, letting the hand holding the knife fall to his side.

Bakura tried to break free from the smirking robber, he really did. He pushed and clawed at the bare chest, he pulled at the arm around his waist but it didn't have any affect on his captor as his new body wasn't as strong as the old one. And the touzokuou only seemed to find it all amusing.

Finally he got enough room to raise his fist. He didn't punch, however, because the touzokuou had placed the knife back at Bakura's neck. The tip of the knife was right under his chin, while the arm of the tomb raider pressed against his back, pulling them back together again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, tilting the knife slightly. Reluctantly, Bakura let his raised fist fall. The touzokuou, Akefia, as was his name, forced Bakura's face up with his knife and smirked as be began to place small kisses up his reincarnation's neck and chin. He could feel the slight tremble in Bakura as he licked the reincarnation's lips before moving over to whisper in his ear.

"Do you fear me? My… **beloved**… part of my soul…" He licked Bakura's ear and savored the shock and fear radiating from him, even though the spirit did his best to hide it.

Akefia let his lips travel back over Bakura's face and stopped at his lips. The touzokuou could feel Bakura tense even further as he pressed their lips together. By nicking at Bakura's throat with the knife, Akefia got his other self to open his mouth. Immediately he pushed his tongue inside.

Bakura fought against it. He shut his eyes with a small whimper and tried to push them apart. He didn't like to admit it, but if he were afraid of something, it was his past self, because his past self would not hesitate to severely hurt him in all ways imaginable… and unimaginable.

After a while, though, the spirit surrendered. He couldn't get away from someone who not only was stronger, but also had a weapon. He could feel Akefia smirk into the kiss as he allowed himself to relax.

Bakura didn't know how long they stood there. He didn't know at what point he had stopped trembling from the touzokuou's touch. He didn't know when he had started to respond to the kiss. Suddenly Akefia was gone. Bakura opened his eyes and looked around, but the other part of his soul was nowhere in sight. The lights blinked once… twice… and then stayed on, as if the electricity had suddenly returned. The only thing proving that it hadn't been a dream or hallucination was the broken, correction, smashed table.

Bakura stared at the former living room table without really realizing that it was broken. Neither did he realize that there was a small path of blood running down his neck from where the touzokuou had nicked him, nor the slight tremble in his entire body.

Somewhere far away a key turned in a lock and a door opened. Somewhere far away there was a startled gasp and somewhere far away a bag hit the floor, sending all the collected candy rolling all over the place, to join the bits and pieces off broken wood and glass. And somewhere far away, someone shouted:

"Yami! Yami are you alright? Please answer me! **Yami**!"

But no answer ever came.

_**End.**_

_**May the Halloween spirit watch over you.**_

**_Sequel: New Year's promise_**


End file.
